


E Is for Early

by Delphi



Series: A to Z [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-07
Updated: 2006-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early morning tryst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E Is for Early

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _Drabbles_

The sun isn't even up yet, the sky a tired grey outside the window.

Kingsley squints open his eyes, trying to figure out where he is until someone else's hand wraps around his cock and he remembers that he spent the night after all.

The room is all shadows as he returns the favour, just a little clumsy with sleep. He wriggles down under the covers, an oasis of warm darkness muffling the quiet gasp his hands and lips and tongue wring out.

A squeeze to the back of his neck: hurry up.

Duty can wait, but only until dawn.


End file.
